The Life of DZ Diamond
by Diezombie97
Summary: He Lost eveything, His Family,His home, and hes trying to survive the Guild inside of him, Will he be able to survive all the darkness and the Journey he will have to do To Find his Family?


**HEY eveyone DZ Here from the Order of the diamond here with The REAL first story for fanfiction! This will be the life of My OC DZ diamond and how he and His Siblings got seperated, I might asked for other OCs when DZ Is traveling so DM me if you guys wnat to add your OCs to this Story! Also DZ will have some powers from some Other Video games so You guys have to find out where/what they are! Now lets get on to the story!** **P.S I'm not the best author so don't judge please?**

 **Chapter 1 The Nightmare:**

 **DZ's Pov:**

A Young Kid was Running as fast as he could from a dark Purple mist that was following him. He looked like he was 6-years old, but His expression show that he was more matured than most kids his age. Hovering Behind him while being covered by a Blue Aura, were three Young Kids younger than the first one.

The Kid that was Running was panting while trying to run from the stranged Purple mist that was following them. you can barely see the young kids face, But you could see the kid has Blue hair with a few Red streaks and has Diamond Blue eyes, his left eye however had a hint of red in it.

The Kid then ran into a a nearby alley and hid trying to hide, He pant A bit trying to catch his breath And leaning against the wall while Putting the other three kids down as well. Then Suddenly something came out of the Purple mist and hit the Blue-Haired kid into the wall Hard. The Kid Grunted on pain while trying to see the "thing" that came out of the mist.

The Creature Then started to hit the child In the stomach until he started to cough up blood, The Creature laugh Maniacally and Turn to Face the three children and was about to pick them up but then the blue-haired Kid started to push and kid the Creature in the back and trying to prevent it from taking the other Children.

The Creature was getting annoyed by this "Kid" and whip its tail at it that the kid Was sent flying into the wall while more blodd came out of him. The Creature then pick up the three Frighten Children and left but not before the children started to scream.

"DZ! Please don't let it Take us!" Said the oldest of the Three, which was a girl of 4 years old

The Blue-Haired Kid now known as DZ, Could not get up and was trying his best to do so but his body had no more energy left.

"Rainbow... Lightning...Strike... I'm sorry Mom...Dad... I failed... to keep my Promise" DZ Whispers before He fainted into Darkness.

 **(Real World, Still DZ's Pov)**

DZ Woke up with a jolt from the terrible nightmare that he just had. He put his hands on his face to feel the cold sweat On his face. He look around to see he was still in his bedroom, His bedroom was pretty basic, A bed, A desk with a Laptop on top of it, A few Drawers, And there were a few pictures of DZ and His family Whne he was little.

DZ Got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror, He was Still dressed in his Light Blue nigh shirt and Pajama Bottoms. DZ was no longer The 6-year old kid from all those years ago, He was now a 15 year old teenager. DZ sighed, Putting his awful past Aside he began to get dress.

DZ Wore a Unzipped Cut Sleeve Ceruelon Blue vest-hoodie with red Streaks On the bottom over a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeve folds shirt with the sleeve folds up to his elbows. His lower half contained Azure with a couple of rips to the knees, and he had bright red,white,blue shoes with gold buckles that had white sports tape on the front,middles, and the ankles. For accessories,he wore a bright Chocolate brown bandana that had a symbol of a Red and Blue sword, on his hands were white fingerless gloves, he also had Rings on his wrist, the left one was red while the Right one was Blue. Lastly, He had a pendant that was like a Crystal that was hanging around his neck and Was Blue,Red,Pink,Green, and yellow. He Still had Blue hair with Red streaks In it, and Had Diamond Blue eyes, Expect that his left eye was Turning Blood ruby Red and was more Noticeable.

DZ looked in the mirror again, He stared into his Reflection for a while, then he grab his crystal Pendant, The only thing he has to remind himself of his Family. He still remember The promise that His Mother, Serenity, Asked him to keep.

 _DZ,Please Take care of your brother and sisters, We can't be there with you right now, Is promises me. Promise me that you will protect your siblings,and Protect those who are weak and can't defend himself. Don't harm anyone That been Infected By Darkness, Please reason with them, You can save them. Promise me that you will protect them._ DZ's Mother said in his head

"Don't worry mom, I Know I failed to protect my Siblings,But I'm doing to find them one day, and Ill protect eveyone else as well."DZ Said sofly while still gripping his Pendant while walking out of his room and into the Living room.

(Place:Living room Godfather Already in the kitchen Making breakfast. His godfather wore A gray Sweater underneath a Black lab coat that went only to his knees. He wore a A gray with black lines Scraft, wore White gloves, and had grayish Black Pants with brown shoes. He has Black hair with White streaks in his hair, and he had Blood Ruby Red eyes. His name Was W.D GasterGaster

\--

Note:

Dark: I know that Gaster is a Character From undertale, I Don't own him or anything, I Asked one of my Friends that I needed a Godfather For DZ that was kind and wise, and they though Gaster. So please don't hate me For choosing him please, I will bring some other video games characters in the future and some ocs.

\--

Gaster Watched DZ Walked into the Kitchen and Grab a Apple from the fruit Bowl.

Morning D. Said Gaster

Hmmm,DZ Mumble while eating his apple

You ready for your first day of School?

Kinda? Still kinda nervouse what people whould say If they find out That I have powers. Said DZ while taking another bite

Just dont use them, Remeber Keep your powers hidden, and if you DO have to use them, Use them were nobody can see you. Said gaster Calmly while getting A hat from a closet

Gaster came back with the hat that was Blue,Red,Pink,Yellow, and green and has a sword and a tornado symbol on the front. He then took of DZ's Googles and put the Hat on his head and then put the Googles at the top of the hat.

Remember, I know you still have dreams about your siblings and parents Death, Bit Remember they would be proud of you, Your parents were my best friends amd I promise to take care of you, also remeber to keep that Pendant on you at all cost so you will remember that we all love you DZ. Said gaster while smiling

DZ went to the Kitchen mirror and look at himself, Gaster wad right, He Had to do whats best.

"Thx, G, Ill promise that I wont let you down" DZ said while hugging gaster and then Running out the door and to the new wolrd

\--

 **There you go! My First story! I know this story might get crazy but hey! thats the point of stories right!? So If You Want me add OCs Please DM Me if you wanna do! DZ, Signing off!**


End file.
